Dark Schools
by TehBrovakiin
Summary: How could the lives of the Dark Souls characters get any worse? Why, if they were in high school, of course. Join Lyle "Dark" Soul and his motley crew of friends as they try to survive at Lordran Private Academy while dealing with drama, romance, and all other kinds of high school BS. Rated M for teenage shenanigans.


**Hey there everybody,**

**TehBrovakiin here with another slap in the face to the Fan fiction community. This time the object of my soul destroying failed attempt at literature is Dark Souls. I was sitting there replaying the first game after rage-quitting DS2, and I thought**

"**Wow, how could these characters' lives get any more dark and depressing?"**

**And the answer was clear **

"**If they were all in high school, of course"**

**So sit back, relax, and let the fun times commence.**

**Thestorystartshere**

_**In the Age of the Ancients**_

_**The world was pretty shitty.**_

_**There was a bunch of grey trees and stuff, but that was pretty much it.**_

_**Except for the dragons, the dragons were pretty metal.**_

_**However they were also huge elitist dicks, being all immortal and shit. What assholes,**_

_**Meanwhile underground, shit was going down.**_

_**The First Flame lit and from it came the four Lords Souls.**_

_**First came Nito, the dead guy made of OTHER FUCKING DEAD GUYS, HOLY SHIT THAT'S RADICAL!…**_

…_**Ahem, I mean Nito, First of the Dead.**_

_**Then came the Witch of Izalith and her crazy clique of pyromaniacs.**_

_**After her was Gwyn the sun guy, but not the cool sun guy. He's the other, shittier sun guy.**_

_**And finally came the Furtive Pygmy, who was too shit-tier to hang with the rest of them.**_

_**Anyway, back up top, Seath the Scaleless was right pissed at his stony-ass peers and totally Game-of-Thrones'd their asses by betraying their one weakness to Gwyn, which so happened to be the one thing he was proficient in…**_

_**Lightening.**_

_**So the Lords (sans the Pygmy because nobody wanted to invite that loser) and Seath royally laid the smack down on those pansy dragons and ushered in the Age of Fire.**_

_**Later, they noticed that the flame was starting to fade and each reacted differently.**_

_**Nito wisely decided to peace out, but also took his magical flame lighting technique with him.**_

_**Seath may or may not have gone insane researching some crystal bullshit and may or may not have fathered an illegitimate daughter.**_

_**The Pygmy was too busy spreading his see-SOUL-I mean soul around and creating the human race. Eventually he contracted some really bad STD and accidentally fathered a horrible, evil shadow void.**_

_**The Witch and her crew decided to try various experiments on their souls to rekindle the flame.**_

_**It didn't go so well…**_

_**Gwyn sent out his army of badass knights to find a way to fix the problem, but they only succeeded in setting themselves on fire.**_

_**Fed up with the stupidity of his colleagues (and a really awkward home life) Gwyn sacrificed his soul to kindle the flame, but also kind of cursed the world with undeath.**_

_**Or at least that's what everyone thinks happened.**_

_**Any who, basically there was a really vague prophecy involving some undead who had to go through tons of shit and did things that were really morally ambiguous, until he came to the Kiln of the First Flame…**_

_**Thisisatransition**_

_The Chosen pushed through the fog blocking the kiln. He had died many times and was now replete with Humanity. Before him stood the Lord of Cinders, a shell of the once great Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. Gwyn had gone Hollow long ago, his only purpose now was to slay any who crossed him. He raised his flaming sword and charged with great speed at the Chosen, who gracefully rolled away despite his heavy armor. _

_The Chosen hacked at Gwyn with his +15 Sunlight Straight Sword while blocking his opponent's blows with his +15 Havel's Greatshield. Eventually, he grew weary of the prolonged combat and drew +15 Artorias' Greatsword from its sheath and replaced his shield with a +15 Uchigatana._

_With one sudden movement, the Chosen parried Gwyn's blow and, using the opening, jammed his greatsword into Gwyn's chest. The Chosen took the opportunity to stare into the once great lord's hollow eyes, before scoffing and ripping his sword out._

_Gwyn collapsed to the ground before slowly dissipating and the Chosen turned to the centre of the kiln. He was faced with a rather difficult choice. He could relight the fire and let the Age of Fire continue, killing him in the process, or he could let the flame fade and ascend into godhood, but plunge the world into an age of darkness._

_With much debate, the Chosen realized his destiny and made his choice. With a final nod he decided to-_

"PRAISE THE SUN!"

Dark shot up from his bed as Solaire crashed feet first through his bedroom window. Solaire rocketed past his face and slammed into his sliding closet door, bashing it open and crushing everything inside. Solaire stood atop the pile of rubble triumphantly, as if he didn't just cause over a thousand dollars in property damage.

Dark was used to his best friend waking him up early every morning, but he could never understand his absolute refusal to walk in the front door like a regular human being. In the past he had been woken up via trapdoors, collapsing ceilings, and even a giant hole in his wall, and that was just this week. Stranger still was that, somehow, any damage Solaire caused was miraculously fixed before his dad came home.

Sighing Dark stretched out before slowly sliding out of bed. "Seriously man," he said with a tired yawn "All of my shit was in that closet." Solaire seemed unphased and kept grinning his usual stupid grin "I think you'll be able to survive without your comic books and pornographic magazines for a few days, now dress yourself lest we be late for the first day of school." To others it might seem that Solaire was a little odd in his speech and most defiantly in his mannerisms, but Dark knew that overall Solaire was a stand-up guy. Although…

"I might have a little trouble with that seeing as all my clothes were in my closet too."

Solaire grinned wider before holding up a neatly folded pile of clothes, complete with boxers and socks. It was his favorite outfit too.

"Sometimes you scare me Solaire. How do you pull shit like that?" Dark said as he changed out of his pajamas.

"Weeks of meticulous preplanning and observation" Solaire replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Dark knew better than to try to get a better response from his blonde friend and made his way into the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen. To his surprise, His dad was gone and neither Anny nor Oscar was in the kitchen. He figured that they finally grew used to Solaire and were able to sleep through his wake-up calls. He noticed a note on the fridge and pulled it off; Solaire had helped himself to the bread and placed two slices in the toaster. The note was from his adoptive father and was one of his usual notes.

"_Dear Kids,_

_I had to leave early for work today; lord knows why they need me at such an ungodly hour. Make sure you get to school on time; I'm not spending that obscene amount of money for private school only for you to get kicked out for being tardy on the first day._

_Also, I'll be home a little late as I'm working overtime. Don't know why, it's not like it's enough to get me promoted out of this miserable position. Dinner's in the fridge or you can order out, it's not like I care if you eat my cooking or anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Dark please make sure Solaire doesn't break anything._"

Dark sighed, he loved his adoptive father and would always be grateful that he took him in, but did he always have to be so…crestfallen.

The toaster popped and Solaire took the two pieces, nibbling on one as he handed the other one to Dark. Dark bit into the crunchy toast and began to wolf it down, still wondering why his siblings weren't up yet. Then he looked at the clock…

It was 7:25.

They had to be at school for 7:30

Anny and Oscar weren't still asleep, they had already gone.

Dark's mind took a second to process this before the realization hit him.

"SHIT MAN," he cried out leaping to his feet, grabbing Solaire who was still eating, and bolting for the door.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

**Thisistheendofthechapter**

**PROLOGUE COMPLETE.**

**After this the story will officially start and I'll explain a little more about the world and characters.**

**I'm not sure how long I should make the chapters, I think I'm gonna try to make tham as long as possible as quickly as possible. Let me know what you guys would would prefer in the comments**

**And before you start yelling at me, no I am not abandoning my other stories, I know I've been slow but they'll be finished, don't worry.**

**TehBrovakiin, out. ** __


End file.
